wiccan candles
by CharleighAnarchy
Summary: Naruto confesses his unconditional love for a certain snobby Uchiha, and gets sadly rejected. What is the blonde going to do about this? Go to a wiccan shop and buy some love candles called'very sexy man! Rated M for later chaps! Enjoy!
1. The clash

**Wiccan Candles**

_**Mallory: heyyyy Sam! Were gonna write a great fanfic!**_

_**Sam: Yes……Durrrrrrrr…….lizard man!**_

_**Mallory: AHHHHH Mr. Pac man o.O**_

_**Sam: waca waca waca waca……my attempt at pacman…..sooo pathetic**_

_**Mallory: anyways…this is Sam and my first joint custody fanfic 3 it shall be fabulous with lots of GLITTER and DRAGQUEENS!!!**_

_**Sam: We do not own any Naruto characters…..if we did……..GAY FEST!!!!! **_

_**We just own the storyline thanks to going to the flea market**_

_**Mallory: yesssss, so here we goooooo!!!!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi cuz were yaoi fangirls its SasuNaru meaning Sasuke is Seme Naruto is Uke don't like than don't read. And we don't know the rating it.**_

**Yelling = bold**

_Italics = thoughts_

Flashback = underline

Talking = nothing at all

**......**

THE DAY BEFORE IT HAPPENS

APRIL 21, 2011

8:07 A.M.

…_..sooooooo…..warm…..mmm...Comfy….fluffy….it smells so nice….I love Saturdays…………………wait………ohhhhhhhhh ssshhhiiiiiiittttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!! Its not Saturday it's…._

"TUESDAY!!!!" The blonde yelled. He shot abruptly out of bed. Falling to his doom onto the freezing hardwood floor.

"Damn it!!!!" Naruto looked over at the clock something he did every morning. 8:09………He stared……"**fuck me sideways, I'm late!!!!!!!!!!"**

To be completely honest, being late was a regular ritual. He had gotten used to putting his clothes out the night before so when he was tardy, getting ready was fairly easy. He ran to the bathroom, slamming the door and turned on a random knob. He stripped himself of his boxers and jumped in, only to be completely awakened by icy water.

"HHHEEEE-EEE-EEEE!!!" Naruto chattered, and turned on the hot. He retreated out of the water, until it was finally suitable to wash in.

He grabbed the axe shampoo and soaped up his hair, he than turned to his body, only to find that his axe body wash was missing in action. "Stupid fucking Kiba….took my fucking body wash to smell good just for Hinata!"

He got out, trying not to drip every where and grabbed the extra bottle located under the sink. "Finally….not the smell I wanted but…..Oh well." Getting back in he had to change the water again, it had turned cold.

When Naruto had gotten everything washed he turned off the water. He grabbed an orange and white towel and wrapped it around his waist, opening the door and letting out all the steam that accumulated while he was in there.

"Damnit…fucking late again…" he muttered to himself not so quietly. He put on a new pair of boxers, toweled his hair, slipped some skinnies, and put on his favorite orange volcom shirt. _I'm so sexy_ thought with a laugh, and entered the bathroom again to brush his teethies.

As soon as he started scrubbing his ringtone for his bestie Hero's Come Back by Nobody Knows came on signaling that Kiba was calling.

"Mooooohhhie, mooooohhhie" Naruto so elegantly replied into the phone. "Whhhaaaa yyou waaannnn kkkiiibbbaaa?"

"Naruto spit than talk." Kiba's very annoyed voice said from the other line.

"Oooooaaaakkkaaahhhh," Naruto spit and rinsed, than turned to his tellie. "What choo want, Kiba?" Naruto said in his best ghetto fabulous voice.

"Naruto, where the fuck are you? You've really done it this time. Tsunade is pissed!" He nearly shouted. You could tell by the tone of Kiba's voice that he was scared for Naruto.

"Ohh jeez," Naruto said in best gay voice, "I'll be there soon, tell Baa-chan I'm sooooo sorry." The blonde hung up the phone and sighed. _Great, fuckin' fabulous._

He ran down the stairs of his studio apartment and slipped into his black chucks. He tied his rainbow shoelaces before grabbing his keys and running out the door. He could tell this day was going to be great.

**......**

Naruto was riding along in his pristine orange jeep, two seconds away from school when…..

_**Bam!!!!!!**_

_Whaaa… _had someone hit him? It certainly wasn't that hard, but still. He sighed again. Like he needed anymore reason to be late. He got out assessing all the damage. It seemed someone certainly had hit him but whom? Oh gods…were they hurt? Did he need to call the police?

Looking around he found the source of whom and what had hit him.

A Lovely 2010 dark blue corvette convertible, but who was the driver of such a car? Naruto looked and found that the car had an Uchiha symbol on the back….so who ever owned it was an Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto…" said a low voice. _I know that voice… but from where?_ Naruto turned there sat in all his godliness was an Uchiha but not just any Uchiha Sex-god, Sasuke Uchiha. The school heart throb, and Naruto's crush.

"Hello, teme." Naruto said indifferently. They were somewhat good friends, but not really. They shared a lot of the same classes and talked often. The Uchiha was a real ass, and sexy as hell.

The raven snorted and looked at Naruto with piercing onyx eyes, "Good job running 15 in a 45, dobe." Naruto gaped at him. Was he serious? After all the awkwardness of their last meeting he was acting like nothing happened?

"Look Sasuke, I have to get to school. Is there any damage to your car?" Asked the blonde hurriedly. The same eyes that looked into Naruto's very soul cut through the air and looked at the brand new corvette.

"I don't think so,Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said, turning away and starting to walk towards his car. "Have a good day….dobe."

Naruto's blood boiled, just like it did every time the Uchiha acted like 1.) He was an idiot and called him a stupid name, and/or 2.) Acted like money was nothing and didn't care what happened to his expensive things.

Naruto got into his car and sped off…._I was not going 15 mph I drive fast…..fucking teme!_

When Naruto arrived at school it was 9:30, he was definitely late, if only the stupid teme hadn't run into him than he would have been only 30 minutes late, Tsunade would sure to be more than pissed. But when he tells her of the accident she'll than forgive him. Naruto walked into the office to sign himself in when he heard "**Naruto!!!!" **_shiiittt! _Naruto knew no matter what that he was in trouble.

"Yeah, baa-chan?" Naruto asked in his cute baby uke voice. "Where the hell were you you're an hour and thirty minutes late?" Tsunade exclaimed. "Well you see… I was originally only going to be thirty minutes late but than I got into a car accident." Naruto stated calmly, just waiting for Tsunade to rush over and squeeze him. "…..Ohhhh my poor baby Naruto!!!!!" getting up so fast the chair fell over and ran over to hug and kiss Naruto.

"AHHHH baa-chan...Cant…breathe…" Naruto said gasping for air. Tsunade let go and stood up, brushing herself off. She offered Naruto and hand, which he took and hoisted him up.

"Now, about this being late all the time, it's going to have to stop. I can't allow you to miss first block three times a week!" she said calmly at first, but soon she was almost yelling, "Now what are we going to do about this? Do I need to get Kiba to wake you up every morning or something?"

"No, Baa-chan, I'll go get an alarm after school, promissseeee." He said with a fake smile. The big breasted woman sighed but dismissed him to go to second block.

Naruto stepped into his Drama class taught by a Mr. Kakashi Hatake, he was such a Dramatic man. It was no wonder he's the teacher. "Ugh hem…Naruto so nice of you to join us today!" Kakashi-sensai said in mock enjoyment.

"Heh heh, Yeah…." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. Everyone had stopped to look at him, including the sex god himself. Kakashi-sensei looked around annoyed and told everyone to get back to there work. Naruto set his messenger down and walked over to his drama group.

"Good job not dying, Naruto." Kiba said taking the situation heartily. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his best friend. The others weren't as amused. Itachi, who was put in there group by force as punishment for kissing Kisame when he knew that was against the rules, only snorted and gave him the Uchiha glare. And Ino crossed her arms and growled at him.

"Well, I'm just good that way, you see." He said, giving his cutest face, which quickly waned when he heard Sasuke snort from all the way across the room. "WHAT WAS THAT TEME??" The blonde yelled, shaking his fist at him.

"Nothing at all, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said, turning back to his group to say his lines. The blonde stuck his tongue out to his back, and then his group started. The class went on without happening.

**.......Line. **

Now, lunch was a fun time. Since they went to private school, they had hour lunches. Naruto sat with Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Kankuro. They were fun to hang out with, and the blonde always had a lot of fun. But today was just weird. Sasuke kept stealing glances at Naruto. Actually, sometimes he would just outright stare at him. Naruto elbowed Kiba in the ribs lightly.

"Huh?" Kiba said, turning to look at the blonde. Naruto gave him the look. Instantly he knew and stood, dragging the blonde outside. Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes following them the whole way.

"**WHAT THE HELL??"** Naruto yelled to the gods. He explained the crash, and the staring thing.

"Wow, dude. Sasuke Uchiha likes you. You should be honored!" Kiba said, critical of Naruto's negativity. Naruto gave him another look, and it was one even Kiba wasn't use to. Hurt. "Awww, Naru…what's wrong, man?" Kiba asked as kindly as he could.

"You don't know what happened…" The blonde said. He slid down the wall he was leaning on, and sat. Kiba sat by him and put an arm around his best friends' neck.

"Tell me than." He offered. Naruto gave his those sad eyes again and began from the beginning.

"Hello, Usurakontachi," a voice came from behind Naruto's back. It was Monday, April 20. The blonde turned and gave Sasuke a big, happy smile. They had to work on an art project after school together. Usually, Kiba and Naruto would have worked together, but their art teacher had made them partners for the whole year. That's how Kiba started dating Hinata. 

"Teme." Naruto said, obviously not in the mood to fight. He switched on the radio, opened a can of paint and got right to work without a word. They worked in silence for about ten minutes, but then Naruto's favorite song came on.

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

Sasuke turned it off, growling. "I hate that fucking song, its soooooo fucking stupid." He walked back over to his spot and got back to work.  
Naruto turned it back on.  
--- shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
and make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

Sasuke tried to turn it back off, but Naruto fought him. He grabbed the radio and ran away. The Uchiha growled and tried to get it. Finally he corned the blonde.

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fucking minute

Even though Sasuke had him corned, Naruto was much taller, and held it high over his head. The Uchiha jumped up, but still couldn't get it.

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

Naruto pushed Sasuke away with one arm, and ran off again. He carried the small radio like a football, to the other side of the room and held it over his head again, dancing like he was at a club.

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

Because the break, the break, the break

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

Finally the song ended and he set the radio down. He laughed so hard at Sasuke's angry expression he almost fell on the floor. The Uchiha snorted and went back to his work. The rest of the songs that night were somewhat normal. 

But that was Naruto was acting was far from normal. The normally energetic and annoying blonde was quiet and reserved. To be completely honest, Sasuke was getting a little worried.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked not looking up. He couldn't even tell if Naruto was even paying attention. No answer. "Dobe?" he asked again.

"What?" Naruto asked. He sounded different. Sasuke looked up this time, and saw Naruto, or it looked like Naruto with a not so Naruto expression.

_**Ooohhh……Cliffy……what you gonna do?  
Review that's what….**_

_**Mallory: If there are any mistakes Sam did it… Jk…. Sam is looking at me evilly…..I love you Sam….**_

_**Sam: Yea you better be kidding…or….um…..NO YAOI!!!**_

_**Mallory: cries you can't do that to me**_

_**Sam: Yea your right I can't okay I guess you win this round**_

_**Mallory: Yesssssssss……..!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Naruto: No flames! Yes this may be our first joint custody fanfic but…no flames it'll break Mallory's heart….**_

_**Mallory: :( and no one really wants that!**_

_**Mallory and Sam: Naruto!!!!!!! **_

_**Naruto: Yes?**_

_**Mallory: you came to join us……**_

_**Sam: well before we get even more sidetracked review and ill give you….. A cookie in the shape of naked Naruto's….**_

_**Mallory: Mmm mmm :) **_


	2. Burn

_**Sam: We're back, with another chapter. It was Mallory's idea**_

_**Mallory: but aren't you glad we wrote another one?**_

_**Sam: not really**_

_**Mallory: Have you no love for our story???**_

_**Sam: Maybe…..Maybe not….**_

_**Mallory: whatever, the songs and Naruto characters don't belong to us**_

_**Sam: nope the songs belong to Bullet for my Valentine = Say Goodnight and Chiodos = Baby, You wouldn't last a minute on the creek (Mallory's phone plays this when you txt her it's quite annoying)**_

_**Mallory: what did you say about my song?**_

_**Sam: also last song was by Mindless Self Indulgence called shut me up (I think) and that's Mallory's favorite song and I hate it I think it's stupid.**_

_**Mallory: You freaking hate me :(**_

_**Sam: yep.**_

_**Both: Here it is enjoy!**_

* * *

"It's nothing, I'm just being stupid." Naruto said, but he wasn't convincing to Sasuke. He sounded depressed. That WAS NOT the Naruto he knew. Sasuke approached the blonde, who paid him no attention.

"Naruto," Sasuke said gently, making the blonde look at him. "Please tell me what's up. You're not being stupid. Something's wrong." The blonde bit his lip nervously. He was never nervous about anything, and Sasuke knew that.

"Well…uhhh…." Naruto stammered, not looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto, tell me." the raven demanded. He had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Well…Sasuke…I kind of…Like you," The blonde started. He gained a little confidence and continued more strongly. "And things have been kind of strange when im around you..."

"Like what? How has it been strange?" Sasuke said softly to show that he cared. He wasn't exactly sure how Naruto was using the preposition like.

"Well…..when im around you I feel butterflies in my stomach, and when you get really close my heart starts pounding, and it takes a lot of control on my part not to stutter…. I think I really like you and I mean way more than a friend…" The blonde gulped and dared a look at Sasuke. He could clearly see that he had completely shocked.

"Sasuke?" he asked. No response. He called his friends name once again, and again. Had he scared sasuke that much?

"Naruto…….you know I can't return these feelings you have for me." The raven stated in a calm detached manner. Naruto's heart sank.

"…..O…Okay….just forget I said anything at all than. And I promise I won't tell anyone and I definitely wont start acting like your fangirls, I promise on my mother's grave." Naruto's eyes became unfocused for a second as tears formed. He quickly blinked them away and turned back to his work.

Sasuke knew that swearing on his mother's grave meant so much more than Naruto let in. So with that said Sasuke stated his Hn for his answer and left. He knew leaving the blonde wasn't good, but staying would be worse. He could clearly see Naruto about to cry, and being there would only make things harder for his friend. Walking out of the building Sasuke went deep into his thoughts…..

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

…._So Naruto feels the same way I feel for him?_

_...__**yes so go back in there and claim him as yours**_

…_No I can't let anyone know even if he knows than he'll just stop me from obtaining my goal. _

_**What goal the one about killing Itachi? That's never going to happen and you and I both know it. Itachi killed your parents for a reason you just didn't listen when he told you why**_

…_Im sorry that I want revenge on him…and what's this im not going to do it yes I will I just have to keep myself distanced_

…_**that's never going to happen**_

…_you know what? Im never talking to you again._

…_**wanna bet?**_

…_lalalalala I cant here you lalalalala_

…_**whatever I talk to you later**_

…_not If I can help it_

I walked over to my newest car I just purchased, a 2011 twilight blue corvette convertible, and got in, adjusting the radio from the station that Naruto left on to something a little more my own style.

_**Heaven's waiting for you**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**And say goodbye**_

_**Hearing your pulse**_

_**Go on and on and on**_

…_I've never heard this song before_

…_**Just listen dumbass**_

…_I'm not a dumbass_

_**I live my life in misery**_

_**I'd sacrifice this world to hold you**_

_**No breath left inside me**_

_**Shattered glass keeps falling**_

…_**Doesn't this sound familiar? **_

…_Why can't you just leave me alone?_

…_**Cuz I love torturing you…**_

_**Say….**_

_**Say goodnight**_

_**Just sleep tight**_

_**Say goodnight….**_

_**Flowers laid out for you**_

_**So many colors leave me blind**_

_**Seeing your face reflect from our babies eyes**_

_**I live my life in Misery**_

_**I'd sacrifice this world to hold you **_

_**No breath left inside me**_

_**Shattered glass keeps falling**_

_**Say…**_

_**Say goodnight**_

_**Just sleep tight**_

_**Say goodnight…**_

_**So here I am**_

_**You're inside of me**_

_**So here I am**_

_**Our world is over**_

_**So here I am**_

_**You're inside of me**_

_**So here I am**_

_**Our world is over**_

_**Here I am with you**_

_**I'm there till the end**_

_**Memories are calling**_

_**So farewell my friend**_

_**Farewell my friend!**_

_**Here I am with you**_

_**I'm there till the end**_

_**Memories are calling**_

_**So farewell my friend**_

_**FAREWELL MY FRIEND!**_

_**FAREWELL MY FRIEND!**_

_**MY FRIEND**_

_**MY FRIEND**_

_**MY FRIEND**_

…_I wonder what Naruto's doing right now?_

* * *

_**To Naruto!!!**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

_I can't say I didn't expect that, because I'm sure I did. I just didn't want it to be true. I guess Sasuke does like girls…I wonder if I should go to school tomorrow…no I don't think I will ill say I'm sick._

I turn on the radio, music has always calmed me down maybe it will work this time as well? Tears are running down my face many questions are running through my head like: what to do? What's going to happen tomorrow? Will I ever get over him? Should I let Iruka know? Should I go to the Wiccan store to see if they have anything that will make me feel better?

I just want to get away from all the hurt. All the craziness. I was rejected by the only person I have ever wanted.

When I turn on the radio one of my favorite songs is on. I mean it's even my ringtone when people text me.

_**Let's just stop,**_

_**Drop everything,**_

_**(Forget each other's names) forget each other's names,**_

_**And just walk away.**_

_**Turn around and head in different directions,**_

_**Like we never, it's like we never knew each other at all.**_

_**We said what we feel, then we stop ourselves,**_

_**And just walk away.**_

_**Never looking back,**_

_**Loving every second of it,**_

_**We just walk away.**_

_**This is probably the best,**_

_**Not to mention the worst idea,**_

_**That I have ever had.**_

By this time I'm singing along with the lyrics and I forget why I was even crying, just getting lost in the music

_**Ignoring what we've felt,**_

_**Overlooking what we've done,**_

_**No awkward silences, no hiding any truths**_

_**Ignoring what we've felt,**_

_**Overlooking what we've done, **_

_**What do you say?**_

_**This is probably the best,**_

_**Not to mention the worst idea,**_

_**That I have ever had.**_

_**We say what we feel,**_

_**Then we stop ourselves,**_

_**And just walk away.**_

_**Never looking back,**_

_**Loving every second of it,**_

_**We just walk away.**_

_**Let's just stop,**_

_**Drop everything,**_

_**Forget each other's names,**_

_**Can we please just walk away?**_

_**It could be...It could be...**_

_**Like we never knew each other at all.**_

_**Answer me!**_

_**All egos aside, what do you say?**_

_**All egos aside, what do you say?**_

_**Ignoring what we've felt,**_

_**Overlooking what we've done,**_

_**No awkward silences, no hiding any truths**_

_**Ignoring what we've felt,**_

_**Overlooking what we've done, **_

_**What do you say?**_

_**We say what we feel,**_

_**Then we stop ourselves,**_

_**And just walk away.**_

_**Never looking back,**_

_**Loving every second of it,**_

_**We just walk away.**_

Now that the song ended I feel okay, but I'm still depressed that I'm not ever going to have Sasuke's heart. But that's okay because I know that right now no one has it yet so I might sill have a chance.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Naruto had decided to go to the Wicca shop, because it's where he felt most at home. Chiyo, the owner, was a really crazy old lady. She had to be at least a hundred years old, with her wild gray hair in a loose bun. She had pale skin that was almost translucent and dark liver spots all over her face. Her shallow black eyes always sparkled despite the deep lines and wrinkles she sported. Her specialty was Voodoo dolls and candles, which she often gave to Naruto to burn for his 'problems'. The sad part was that they actually worked pretty well.

2 years ago Naruto converted to a Wiccan. It was a beautiful experience. What he wasn't expecting was his god father, Umino Iruka, to be so upset with his transition.

"It's a dangerous religion, Naruto, and you need to be careful! If I catch you practicing black magic, you'll regret it. And it mean it!!!" he went on for months about it. Finally about a year ago he let it go. Now Naruto was running there for the comforting smell of sex on the beach incense and the warm glow of fifty candles in the dark shop. He would walk in to be greeted by her grandson, Sasori, and possibly his boyfriend, Deidara. He would walk to the back of the store and talk to Chiyo about what happened. The old lady would tell him how sorry she was and give him a candle that would solve all his problems.

That's how it always worked.

But was there a candle for heart break? Naruto hoped so.

When he arrived he was greeted by Sasori, but no Deidara. Sasori and he had a quick chat about where his boyfriend was. Obviously he was staying after to work on a solo in orchestra. Deidara was first chair cello at Konoha High, and had a big concert that week. Finally, Sasori called the elderly woman from the back. She ran in when she heard my name and hugged me tightly. Her short arms hardly fit around me. And she looked like she had shrunk about two feet. Other than that she hadn't changed from the last time her saw her about 3 weeks ago.

She asked him to sit at a table covered in at least three different decks of tarot cards. All three sat there and chatted. After about 30 minutes of meaningless talking she asked him why he came.

"Chiyo….I have a problem…" Naruto said solemnly. Her old ears seemed to perk up at that statement.

"Is it a…love problem?" she asked slowly. Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded. She smiled a big smile, showing her teeth. They were so perfect they had to be dentures.

"Don't worry baby, I have the perfect candle for you!" She practically squealed.

* * *

Mallory: :)

Sam: :/

Mallory: RAGE!!!

Sam: gay

Mallory: Whore

Kisame and Itachi: MALLORY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!

Mallory: DADDY OTASAN! im sorry :( shes mean to me

Sam: -snort- am not

Mallory: Whatever :3 hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Sam and Mallory: SAYONARA!!


	3. Note

Hey guys..

I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for a while.

I got a new Laptop and it doesn't have word on it (CRAZINESS I TELL YOU!)

So I'm going to have to get it, by myself, and I'm sure it's really expensive, so yeah.

But I swear I will update ASAP.

Don't lose faith in me!!!

Until then, Ja ne!


End file.
